Larry (Video Game)
Larry is the father of Lilly, and an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Though he cares about the safety of his daughter and generally has good intentions, his loud, cantankerous and judgmental attitude causes him to be a thorn in the side of most of the group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown All that is known about Larry is that he was a retired army commander that had a history of heart problems. Larry married a woman and together they had a daughter, Lilly, who is also a survivor of the apocalypse. According to Lilly, Larry went through a great deal of suffering and loss during his life, including coping with the loss of his wife, keeping his wedding band in his pocket at all times to remember his late wife. His losses hardened him and caused him to become immensely harsh and judgmental towards life and anyone whom he thinks might threaten Lilly and his own welfare as he only has her to protect and live for. He also knows the story behind Lee Everett and his troubled past, causing an antagonistic relationship between the two as Larry thought Lee's status as a convicted murderer spelled danger for his daughter and their group. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" Larry was a survivor encountered by Lee. Along with Lilly and the other survivors, he was seen holed up in a rundown drug store that was owned by Lee's family. When Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck arrive at the drugstore, Larry thinks Duck is bitten since a walker attacked the boy and covered him in blood. Lee will then have to decide whether to side with Larry or Kenny. After raging over whether Duck was bitten or not, Larry drops to the floor due to his stress provoking his heart problems. Lee and the group work to get nitroglycerin pills to help Larry's condition. Later during the escape and after you have to choose between Carley or Doug, he punches Lee out and attempts to leave him behind. However, Lee is saved by Kenny. He is later seen at the motel and confronts Lee. Larry reveals that he knows about Lee's past and threatens that if anything happens to Lilly or Clementine, he would tell everyone about Lee's secret. "Episode 2: Starved for Help" Larry is first seen at the Motor Inn along with the other survivors. When Lee, Kenny, and Mark bring back Ben Paul and Travis/David Parker, he is furious as there are now more mouths to feed. Lee has the option to give him food, which is considered a "tough choice" by the game. Lee can also give his axe to Larry to help with the makeshift wall. Doing so will make Larry help save Lee when he is attacked by a reanimated Travis/David, but only if Lee saved Doug in Episode 1. If Lee saved Carley, she will shoot the walker instead, regardless of who Lee gives the axe to. Later, he is seen at the St. John's Dairy Farm along with the others. He tells Lee and Lilly to lighten up and give the St. Johns a chance, too concerned about his hunger to worry about anything else. His attitude is considerably lighter when he is on the farm, claiming the change in scenery helps. He takes particular interest in Brenda St. John, flirting with her, and sticking up for her when Lee accuses her of cannibalism. When this accusation is proved true, he is put in a meat locker with Kenny, Lee, Clementine, and Lilly. Inside he starts yelling at the St. Johns and banging on the door furiously. Although Lilly pleads for him to stop, he refuses and his increasing stress causes a heart attack. When he stops breathing, Lilly tries to perform CPR to save him. However, Kenny is convinced he is dead and wants to kill him to prevent him from reanimating. Lee then decides who to help. Either way, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on his head, killing him. However it can be seen briefly before the salt lick is dropped on Larrys head that Larry briefly opens his eyes and takes a breath, showing that the CPR did infact work when Lee chooses to help Lilly, nevertheless Kenny kills Larry with the salt lick regardless. When the group cannot find a way out of the locker, Lee searches Larry's corpse for coins, finding his wife's ring in the process. Lee uses the coins to unscrew an air conditioner, allowing Clementine to go through the air-vent and unlock the door from the other side. Larry's body is left behind when the survivors leave the dairy, possibly devoured later by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Larry has killed: *David Parker (Zombified, Determinant) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Travis (Zombified, Determinant) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Himself (Assumed Heart Attack) *Kenny (Before Reanimation) *Lee Everett (Caused, Before Reanimation, Determinant) After suffering a heart attack, Lilly tries to save him, but Kenny believes that he is dead and his brain must be destroyed to prevent him from coming back as a walker and devouring them. Lee then has to decide who to help. Either way, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on his head, destroying his brain. If Lee helps Kenny, he assists him in destroying Larry's brain by preventing Lilly from giving CPR to her father, if he doesn't, he helps Lilly by giving Larry CPR. As Lee gives Larry CPR, Kenny can be heard criticizing Lee before dropping the salt lick on Larry's head. Relationships Lilly Lilly is Larry's daughter, the only thing left in the world that he cares about. His sole motivation is to keep himself and Lilly safe: he will always support her in group disagreements and puts her before anyone else in a group. Lily is fiercely loyal to Larry. She admits that he has a short temper, and can be difficult to deal with, but says that this comes from a lot of pain in Larry's past, and that underneath that, he's a good man, trying to keep her safe. The two do not always agree, or even get along with each other, but even when they're fighting, Lilly and Larry will present a united front to others. Larry is one of Lilly's greatest sources of support and of stress, since she constantly worries about his heart condition, and Larry seems incapable of remaining calm during some situations. At the St. John's Dairy Farm, these two mostly kept to themselves during the time before dinner, as they were seen alone near a gazebo. After the events at dinner and being locked in the meat locker, Lilly desperately attempts, to no avail, to keep Larry from acting up and pounding on the door. Larry has a heart attack and passes out the on the floor. She acts in desperation and begins CPR. After Kenny smashes his head in with a salt lick, she goes into a state of depression and begins to develop a hatred towards Kenny. Lee Everett Lee and Larry weren't friends at all and Larry showed extreme distrust towards Lee. At one point, Larry punched Lee in the face and left him for dead, although Kenny intervened and helped him. Lee either tries to get along with Larry, giving him the benefit of the doubt, or simply tries to not talk to him, depending on the player's actions. However, Lee never showed any real hatred towards Larry, although Lee can tell him he isn't worth the energy to hate. Lee has to decide whether or not to help Kenny kill Larry during the events in the meat locker at the St. John dairy. This goes on to affect his relationship with Larry's daughter, Lilly, greatly. Kenny Larry and Kenny also weren't friends as all. Kenny showed hatred towards Larry when he thinks that Duck was bitten and wants to throw him out. Later, they argued when Lee brings back Ben and David/Travis, and Kenny accuses Lilly of being the leader, with Larry standing up for her. During the events in the meat locker at the St. John dairy, Larry gets a heart attack and Kenny thinks he is dead and suggests they kill him before he comes back. Lee has to decide whether or not to help Kenny kill Larry. Carley Along with most of the group, Carley showed a strong dislike for Larry. After Carley shot a walker attacking Lee, the gunshot attracted walkers to the pharmacy. Larry scolded Carley for nearly killing them all after the walkers leave. In episode 2, Carley suggests that Lee give Larry food just to get in good with Lilly, and says that Larry can be a " real dick " sometimes. Doug Along with most of the group, Doug showed a strong dislike for Larry. Larry seemed to hate Doug, backed up by him walking straight into Doug in Starved For Help. When Lee gives Doug some food, he declined and Larry shows up, calling him "Dough-boy", telling Lee to give him the food, but Lee refuses, saying he decides who gets the food, which causes Larry to angrily tell him to "decide smart." Mark Larry treats Mark in the same aggressive manner that he treats most of the people in the group. Mark thinks Larry is a little harsh in how he acts, and thinks worse of him depending on what Lee says. However, Mark will always try to get along with him and slightly criticizes Lee if he makes no effort to get along with Larry. After finding out that Mark's legs were chopped off by the St. Johns, Larry was horrified by what happened to Mark. Katjaa Despite Larry wanting to throw her son out of the pharmacy in Episode 1 in belief that he was bitten, Katjaa doesn't seem to harbor any ill feelings towards him. Katjaa and Larry seemed to be on neutral terms and weren't seen interacting much. Larry probably tolerated Katjaa the easiest due to her usefulness and neutrality. Ben Paul For the short while Ben knew Larry, he was scared of him because of how vulgar he was, and selfish. Larry wanted Ben and David/Travis to be kicked out of the group and leave because they would just be more mouths to feed. Brenda St. John Larry was seen flirting with Brenda and he seemed to be fond of her. Brenda seemed to like him as well, calling him a big old sweetheart and telling Lee to be more understanding towards him as the apocalypse can bring out the worst in people. When they are having dinner, Lee discovers that the family are cannibals and attempts to warn the group. Larry scolds him for being so rude, but when he discovers that Lee is telling the truth, he immediately loses any feelings he had for her and is sickened by her actions.}} Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Even though Lee saved his life, Larry still doesn't trust him due to his criminal history. *Larry has Ischaemic Heart Disease which requires him to take nitroglycerin tablets. *In Episode 2, Lee has to decide who to give food to. 42% of players choose to feed Larry. The fourth most out of every character, only behind Clementine, Duck and Mark. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012) ** Ironically, he and Mark get killed off during Starved for Help. *In Episode 2, Larry carries two Georgia quarters and a dime in his pocket and is shown to still carry his wallet and his wife's wedding ring. *Larry's death is ironic, for numerous reasons: **In A New Day, he voted that they must smash Duck's head in. Later in Episode 2, Larry gets his head crushed. **He states moments before he dies that Lee is "stuck with him", and that he plans to be around long after Lee dies. *Both Larry and his daughter betray Lee by some means. **Larry will ungratefully attempt to leave Lee behind in the drugstore (regardless of who he sides with in the argument before his heart attack) when walkers break into the drugstore, despite Lee saving him by obtaining his medicine. *Despite being the oldest member of the original Macon survivors by nearly 20 years, Larry is shown to be the strongest survivor in the group, being able to knock both Lee and Kenny to the ground with only one punch. **His strength is also shown during Jolene's video dairy at the end of "Episode 2", when he and Mark are seen moving a couch. Mark struggles and then drops his side while Larry seems to easily hold on to his end. *Larry's mouth can be seen moving when Lee tries to revive him, it is possible that he was still alive at that time or that he was beginning to reanimate. *Larry is the only named character to be killed by Kenny regardless of Lee's choices. References Larry Larry Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game